Ichi Rasuto Saisoku
by xxMatsuda
Summary: Matt is dying, and he has one last request for Mello... A Matt x Mello fanfic.


Author: Another Matt x Mello fanfic :D I wrote this one in 7th grade too... Haha. It was revised by **truth-be-told-hope-has-gone** go read her stories as well please!

* * *

_Ichi Rasuto Saisoku_

When I lived in Japan, I went to Kamikaze High school. I also had a best friend(or boy friend. However you want to look at it), his name was Matt Jeevas. We were fairly popular, but we had our fair share of bullies. We would both agree, that the worst one, was Light Yagami. He especially messed with Matt, since they were both in the track team. Anyways, these two, opened my eyes in to what's important in life, to treasure it. My name is Mello Keehl, and this is the story of two best friends and one last request.

"Ah dude, I am so going to beat Light at the race. I am pumped!" Matt cried, holding up a fist in the air.

"Yeah yeah, how many times are you going to tell me that? You've been saying that all morning." I said, biting a piece of my chocolate bar.

"I can't help it Mells! I'm going to beat Light, that's what he deserves!!" Matt said, crossing his arms across his chest, a pout forming on his face.

I ignored him, he was really excited for the final race. But I had a feeling, deep inside me, that he wasn't going to win. Light was one of the top twenty runners in Japan, and that's hard to live up to.

"Ha, you think a wimp like you can beat me? Think again!" Light said, suddenly appearing next to us.

"Yes I can! And I'm not a wimp!" Matt cried, he stood up, glaring at Light, who was just a bit taller.

"Hmph, yeah right. You know what? I'm not going waste my time talking to you." Light said, he smirked and walked away.

"Yeah, some manners he's got," I scoffed, "come on, it's time to go home." Matt

followed me without a word, his pout still in place. We were neighbors, so we would walk home together everyday.

"Is it me, or is it really hot in here?" Matt asked, pulling his collar to get some air. We were close to the houses now. I gave him a confused look. How can he be burning up? It was the dead of winter. But then I realized something.

"Do you have a fever Matt?" I put my hand on his forehead as I talked. He was really hot, and luckily we were at his house already.

"I-I don't..." Matt couldn't finish his sentence, he was wobbling now.

I put his arm on my shoulder, and mine across his waist. I dragged him to his house. I was trying to go as fast as I could and I finally made it to the door.

"Matt? What's wrong?!" Matt's mom cried as she answered the door.

"I don't think this is a normal fever Mrs. Jeevas, he's really burning up. I suggest going to the hospital. I was trying my best to stay calm, he was my best friend after all.

"Yes, good idea. I'll call an ambulance right away." Mrs. Jeevas cried, as she ran for the phone.

"Matt... Hey Matt, wake up. Come on." I tried to see if his eyes were open, but they weren't. I could tell that he wasn't conscious anymore. Right then, I heard the ambulance outside, I went ahead and dragged him there. The paramedics were already racing up the driveway, bringing a stretcher with them. I let them take Matt as I climbed into the back

of the ambulance after they strapped him in and put him in there.

"Matt... Don't worry, you'll be okay." I said, I could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face, he was having trouble breathing, I was getting even more nervous. I muttered to myself, trying to keep myself from screaming. The sirens weren't helping at all. Before I knew it, we were at the hospital. The paramedics were rushing Matt into the hospital, I

ran after them.

"Mello.. W-where am I?" A couple hours had passed by and Matt was finally waking up. He was in the hospital bed, and I stayed with him all night.

"You had a high fever so we took you to the hospital..." I couldn't tell him... I didn't have the strength to.

"Why am I still here then?" Damn. Do I really have to tell him?

"Err... Well. Matt... You have.. leukemia.." I fought my tears as hard as I could, but my

voice broke, I couldn't look at him.

"This isn't happening. The race.. Oh god, the race!! I was the one who would beat Light! Me! Why is this happening to me!?" I could hear the sadness, and anger, in his voice. I finally dared to look at him. He was wiping his tears furiously off his face.

"I'm sorry Matt... This has to be a nightmare.. This isn't real.." I muttered, for some reason, I felt like I was the cause for all of this. For Matt's sickness, his sadness, his anger. It was all my fault.

"Mello... Am I going to die?" Matt asked, his voice broke, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know think I should tell you." I said, looking away.

"Mello, it's my life. I have a right to know." I could feel his eyes looking at me, searching for an answer.

"You have three months. But I know you'll get through it! You're Matt! Funny, smart, caring Matt!" I cheered, I tried to smile. But the tears still fell down my face.

"Ichi rasuto saisoku..." He muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked him, wiping my tears.

"I have one last request," He said, "you have to race. Against Light, please Mello? For me?"

"Huh? How the hell can I do that? I've never raced in my entire life!!" I screamed, this just wasn't possible.

"Please Mello, we need to show Light that he doesn't rule the school." He said, he was beginning to calm down. His face looked determined.

"But this isn't about Light, it's not about me, it's about you," I said, "you have to focus on getting better."

"Yeah, I'll feel much better if you do it." He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Ugh. Fine! I gotta go home..." I said heading for the door, but then I turned around and said, "get better soon." I tried to smile, but it didn't feel real. Thinking it over, I went over to him. He looked up at me, seeming confused, then he blushed as I kissed his cheek. Matt smiled as I turned around to leave, and waved. As I exited the room, he closed his eyes, and laid back down.

The following days were hard. Matt wasn't there to talk to me, to cheer me up, to make me laugh. He was stuck in that stupid hospital. Light seemed even more annoying

then before.

"Hey Mello, your little friend isn't here again? Ha, he's dead already isn't he?" Light laughed, his friends joining in. That's when I lost it. I stood up slowly from my seat, and punched him square in the face. I glared at him as he hit the floor. Everyone gawking.

"Don't you dare... Talk about Matt Jeevas that way. He doesn't deserve it. But you... You need someone to kick your ass once in a while. " I walked away, I felt a little better. Light kept his distance ever since that day.

I visited Matt everyday. I stayed at the hospital on weekends. I was the one who was depressed, Matt was always smiling. Focusing to get better. I wish I could smile like that, I thought that I would never smile like that again. Whenever I did smile, it was always half-hearted. I hoped that Matt didn't see through it. It was the day of the race and before I went to the track, I went to the hospital.

"Well, it's today..." I said, heart beating faster than normal, I was extremely nervous. "I know you can do it Mello, you're... Well, You! You can do anything." He cheered, smiling.

"Pssh, you're just trying to make me feel better." I muttered pouting.

"Heh... Is it working?" He asked, laughing.

"Hm, well, I better go, see you later." I said, smiling... This time, the smile was genuine.

"Yeah, you can do it, make sure you make Light cry okay?" He said. I smiled slightly, I had a bad feeling today. But about what? I didn't care, I was scared. I pulled Matt into a kiss, a kiss with all my love for him put into it. He blushed.

"Heh, I already did. But one more time won't hurt." I laughed, walking out the door.

"Good luck!" He cheered... I waved, and he was gone.

I waited for the man to shoot the gun... Then we would start running. I thought about the possible turnouts in my head.

"Good luck Mells." Light mocked, as he stretched.

"Hmph." I didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't going to lose my focus now.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The man said as he shot the gun into the air. I began running as fast as I could. I was actually in the lead. For about a second. Then, Light began speeding past me. I began to give up. I wasn't going to win.

"Please Mello, you can do it. For me?" I heard Matt's voice in my head. It made me try even harder. I screamed, putting all my effort into running. Before I knew it, I felt the thin piece of paper break as I ran into it. I won. Me... Mello... I won!

"No! This isn't happening!! I don't lose!! I'm Light Yagami!" Light screamed, slapping himself.

"Well... You just did." I couldn't help but smile and laugh as I added, "Imagay." I received a huge trophy and I thanked everyone who helped me, but I couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone.

So, I raced to the hospital. I couldn't wait to see Matt. When I got to his room, it was empty, I felt a rush of horror run up my spine. I ran to the desk that was just outside the room.

"E-excuse me, where is Matt J-Jeevas?!" I asked, I was sweating and panting nervously.

"I'm sorry sir, but, he passed away this morning." She said, frowning.

"N-no, he was fine this morning!!" I cried, tears, once again, streaming down my face.

"Sir, once you left, he told me to give this to you." The nurse said, handing me a piece of

paper.

"_I know you won Mello, I had a feeling. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I knew I was going this afternoon. I hope you're not mad at me. I hope I see you soon, well, not too soon_." I read. The tears were coming down even faster now. Dark spots falling upon the paper. I broke down right in front of everybody who was crossing by. My knees fell to the floor, my hands gripping the paper.

"You idiot... I could never be mad at you." I muttered through the tears. I looked up, and imagined Matt. His smile. His laugh. I missed him already.

That was how Matt helped me. He treasured his life. Even though he was in pain, he pushed himself to give me a smile to cheer me up. I'm still grateful till this day. Three years later, after high school, I raised money for a foundation simply called "Matt." I managed to raise ten thousand dollars, and I donated it to children who had leukemia. I wanted them to live the life that Matt deserved. I still miss Matt.. I still want to see him, and thank him for all that he's done for me... But I won't be seeing him soon.


End file.
